crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Croc 2
Croc 2 (working title, Croc 2: Kingdoms of the Gobbos), released in 1999, is the sequel to Croc! Legend of the Gobbos. Developed by Argonaut Software between 1998 and 1999, and published by Fox Interactive. Croc 2 was released on Game Boy Color, Windows and PlayStation. Sega Saturn and Sega Dreamcast releases were planned, but both were canceled. The plot revolves around Croc searching for missing parents, and saving the Inventor Gobbo from Baron Dante. The original soundtrack features the guitarist Simon Gosling. *'Released': June 30, 1999 Storyline Previously... A baby Crocodile was found by the friendly Gobbos, cute little fur balls who inhabit the Gobbo Islands. Rufus, King of the Gobbos adopted the foundling, and with the help of the rest of the tribe, raised him, teaching him the ways of the Gobbos. All was well until, one day, the evil Baron Dante 1 arrived in the valley where the Gobbos lived. Dante was an evil wizard who took great pleasure in inflicting pain and suffering on others. Sickened by the happy Gobbos, he and his rampaging Dantini swept into the Gobbo Valley capturing the Gobbos. King Rufus was taken by Baron Dante 1 himself and kept in a cage inside his Tower of Terror. Croc managed to avoid capture but he was left all alone. He knew he had to try to help the Gobbos any way that he could and that he must save the King from Baron Dante 1. After many adventures, Croc succeeded in freeing the Gobbos, defeating the Baron and saving their King. Everything was back to normal in Gobbo Valley and the Gobbos celebrated by erecting a statue of Croc in their Valley. Now... With Dante gone, Croc and the Gobbos have resumed their lives of playing and having fun, but meantime, not too far away, evil Dantinis plot the return of Baron Dante! Now Called, Baron Dante 2! Now Baron Dante 2's Unfortunately an unlucky Inventor Gobbo is captured when he witnesses Baron Dante's return. One day, back at Gobbo Valley, Croc was playing at the beach, and finds a bottle at his feet, He picked it up and, inside, found a message with a baby crocodile footprint on it. The message explained that the senders were looking for their long-lost son. Croc was shocked. He took the message to King Rufus who read it and eventually told Croc that he would need to go to a far away land where there were other Gobbos who might be able to help him to find his parents. With that, all the Gobbos help to make a catapult that can bring Croc all the way to the distant mainland, where his search can begin. Gameplay The gameplay in Croc 2 has advanced considerably compared to the previous game. Instead of simply finding six Gobbo in each level, the player must now complete various tasks. One of the many changed elements is the health system; instead of the extra life system that Legend of the Gobbos had, Croc now has only one life and a heart count; each hit Croc gets, takes away one heart; the heart count can be restored by finding heart tokens in the levels, or by collecting one-hundred crystals; the starting maximum count for hearts is three, the player can buy Heart Pots from Swap Meet Pete to be able to collect more hearts. In each level (except Golden Gobbo door or boss levels) there are 100 clear colored crystals to collect and these add to croc's total amount of funds if croc exits or finishes the level alive. There are also five colored crystals, each of different color that must be collected if the player wants a chance to get the Golden Gobbo for the level. After getting all of the golden gobbos for each level, Croc can enter a Golden Gobbo door and try to get the puzzle piece from the level. After getting all four of the puzzle pieces Croc can enter the three hidden levels, which are remakes of the first three villages full of Dantinis. Another new aspect is Swap Meet Pete's General Store. The store is owned by a large, anthropomorphic cat, named Pete. In this store the player can buy: * Heart Pots, to increase their health * Gummi Savers (North American release) or Jelly Jumps (Other Regions), to allow them to reach high places * Clockwork Gobbo to reach otherwise inaccessible areas of a level. Pete is also capable of teleporting Croc to other Gobbo Villages with the use of his Crystal Ball. There are four villages Croc must traverse through before reaching the end of the game, each with Gobbo of different personalities. The four villages are the Sailor Village, the Cossack Village, the Caveman Village and the Inca Village. Each village has five levels, two bosses (with the exception of the Inca Village, which has only two levels, and one boss) and one Golden Gobbo level. Once the fourth village is finished, Croc then travels to Baron Dante's Tower of Power, and once the Jigsaw Puzzle Pieces are assembled, a fifth village can be unlocked; the fifth village is a corrupted version of the Gobbo villages, created by Dante. Interestingly, a Western-style village, (dubbed by fans Cowboy Village) featuring Cowboys and Native Americans, was planned but never finished. Characters Croc 2 features many new characters, however several characters that were featured in Legend of the Gobbos are absent, such as Beany Bird. Levels There are four types of levels in Croc 2. In each level there are five colored crystals, and one Golden Gobbo. by obtaining these crystal a door is opened to allow Croc to get to the Golden Gobbos hidden throughout the game. Main Levels The most common type of levels. In each one Croc must complete a task, such as rescuing Gobbos, retrieving stolen items, or even mazes. Boss Levels The boss levels, as the name implies, have a boss. Each world has two, with the exception of the Inca village, which has only one. The player must complete three levels to unlock the first boss and the remaining two levels to unlock the second. Once the second boss has been defeated, Croc can progress to the next world. For more information see bosses Soundtrack * Karin Griffin - Composer, additional music * Justin Scharvona - Additional music * Simon Gosling - Guitars * Noel Langley - Trumpet * Gita Langley - Violin See Also * Croc! Legend of the Gobbos * Argonaut Games PLC Gobbo Timeline When Croc Appears→ Invasion of Gobbo Valley→ Croc: Legend of the Gobbos→ Croc 2→ Beyond External Links * Croc: Hero of the Gobbos (A nice little Croc site) Category:Croc Games Category:History of the Croc Universe